Awkward Introductions
by Lady Knight Katie of Masbolle
Summary: Kel is introduced to some one from her past. Short Oneshot. Another random prompt I found online.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Keladry," she heard someone call her name and turned. "Just a moment, Keladry. There's someone I want to introduce you to." The speaker was General Vanget, her district commander. She heaved an internal sigh and went to join him. "Lady Knight Commander Keladry, I'd like you to meet Sir Cleon of Kennan."

Kel had frozen in place when she caught sight of the man who was being introduced to her. Cleon was as tall and as broad shouldered as she remembered. His red hair fell to his ears in ringlets and his gray eyes were as expressive as ever. She could see that he was uncomfortable.

Their last meeting hadn't been a happy one. She had been on her way to the Scanran border to take her first command position at a refugee camp named Haven. He sought her out to tell her that their romance couldn't continue. His fief had been ravaged by floods and he needed to marry quickly so his people wouldn't suffer.

She had been relieved that he was ending it. She was trying to think of a way to gently let him know that she didn't want to continue their romance when he had started talking. But just because she was relieved didn't mean she was happy. Her heart was hurting for her friend who was being forced into a marriage he didn't want.

It was now years later and awkwardness still weighed on them like a winter cloak. He still loved her, but was married to another woman. She only cared for him as a friend, and refused to become a mistress. Their conversations usually remained painfully polite. Letters had stopped being sent and news was no longer exchanged between the two. Word of the other only came through mutual friends now.

Kel blamed herself for the loss of his friendship, despite Neal's reassurances that it wasn't her fault. If she was completely honest with herself, she was scared of this happening again. She would hate herself if she lost the friendship of another close friend. What if she fell for someone and she was the one left mourning when it was over?

"I imagine you probably met in page training, but I just wanted to reintroduce you to each other before you're sent back to New Hope," Vanget informed her. His voice drew her out from her thoughts. "Cleon is to be Merric's replacement when he leaves for the eastern border."

Kel forced her lips into what she hoped looked like a smile. "Is that so? New Hope will be glad to have you join us Cleon." Well, this should be fun, she thought to herself then internally shook her head. Sarcasm was the lowest form of wit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Keladry," he heard General Vanget call. "Just a moment, Keladry. There's someone I want to introduce you to." The woman who was being addressed turned around and made her way over to them. "Lady Knight Commander Keladry, I'd like you to meet Sir Cleon of Kennan."

Cleon had gone rigid at the first mention of her name. The woman standing in front of him was a vision. Her fine brown hair was chopped at her earlobes. She was taller and slimmer than he remembered. He could see curves that he didn't think she had had before. Her delicate nose remained unbroken and the freckles that dusted her cheeks were the same as ever. Her dreamy hazel eyes went wide with surprise before her Yamani mask of indifference slipped into place.

He heaved an internal sigh. Their last meeting hadn't been a happy one. She had been on her way to the Scanran border when he had sought her out. His fief had been ravaged by floods and he needed to marry quickly so his people wouldn't suffer. They would have to end their romance.

His heart was broken. He was being forced into a marriage to save his fief. He had always had the hope that he could talk his mother into letting him break the engagement that had been forged years before, but they had run out of time. His fiance was nice enough, pretty enough, but she wasn't Kel.

It was now years later and awkwardness still weighed on them like a winter cloak. He still loved her, but was married to another woman. She refused to become a mistress. Their conversations usually remained painfully polite. Letters had stopped being sent and news was no longer exchanged between the two. Word of the other only came through mutual friends now.

Cleon blamed himself for the loss of her friendship. If only he could have talked his mother around. If only he could have found the money to repair his fief some other way. If he was honest with himself, he hated himself for breaking her heart. If he knew that she could move on and be happy with someone else, he was sure he could do the same in time.

"I imagine you probably met in page training, but I just wanted to reintroduce you to each other before you're sent back to New Hope," Vanget informed him. His voice drew him out from his thoughts. "Cleon is to be Merric's replacement when he leaves for the eastern border."

Kel smiled. "Is that so? New Hope will be glad to have you join us Cleon."

Well, this should be fun, he thought to himself then internally shook his head. Sarcasm was the lowest form of wit.


End file.
